You Can't Escape Me
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: Ryuga and Kyoya love each other but won't admit it.Gingka is sick of that and decides to do something.GinMado,Yaoi RyuKyo,RyugaxKyoya


**(A/N) HAI! HAI! XryugafangirlX Here! Omg…how long has it been? Feels like months.I missed writing so much. Starting with RyugaxKyoya again! Meh,I just love that pairing to death,don't I? xD However ,I'm afraid ,I have some bad news..It seems like I won't ever get the chance to continue my 2 unfinished stories on my other account ''Damn the law,I want YOU!'' and ''Ready to be a father Yo-Yo?''.That is unless someday,somehow(which I seriously doubt) my older account will open.I'm really,really sorry guys..Gomenasai!But, I will make it up to you I promise!**

** Warning: Yaoi. Which means BoyxBoy.. duh. Don 't like? Then I suggest you don't read this because I shall laugh at your face.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Metal Fight Beyblade *sniff*. Ryuga:Thnx God she doesn't. Me:shut up Ryuga.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**You Can't Escape Me**

Gingka sighed heavily as he was watching Madoka cleaning the dishes with a rather boring look in her eyes which didn't get unnoticed by the read-head. He didn't have anything to do or battle with someone,that was very strange considering to the fact that Gingka always,and I mean always was busy with popular life and beyblading. Madoka kept glancing at him for minutes and decided to say something hoping, that will somehow chase the boredom away.''Hey Gingka?'',she said,a smile appearing on her lips. Her lovers answer was simple''Hmm?'',his head lifting a little to the side,ready to close his eyes already.''How about we pick Kenta,Tsubasa,Yu and the others up to go somewhere?'',she really hoped Gingka didn't know that Kenta,Tsubasa and Yu were already on a vocation. His eyes jerked up and he took the pillow ''Don't even try it 'Aka..Tsubasa took those little brats out and I happen to know..''.The Bey fixer's smile soon faded away,she hated seeing her boyfriend like that. Gingka was a happy and joyful person,heck sometimes even annoying but that was his personality,that was just how he was. Suddenly ,an idea crossed his mind.''Got it!'',he jumped up and quickly wore his shoes .Madoka was shocked by his sudden move but ignored it and continued on what she was doing earlier.

''Is Kyoya at home Madoka?'',he asked kindly to her,wishing she knew and would tell him the answer he was expecting to hear.''Umm yeah..It's a wonder he didn't show up to challenge you to a battle though'',she said ,but then remembered why exactly the King of Beasts haven't came to see them for 2 whole weeks now.''Oh..yeah..'',she then added while Gingka smirked in return . Crap. That wasn't good.''and Ryuga's coming today from his so called 'travelling-thing' right?'',he asked to make sure he was correct.'' yes. Gingka ..what are you planning this time, hun?'',his girlfriend sounded worried even though she knew,Gingka was only trying to help his friends.''Don't tell me you're-'',she couldn't even finish Gingka started speaking again,a huge hint of chaos in his tracks.''Yes Aka..I have to do something..I'm sick..so sick of those 2 who can't confess to each other. Besides , they will thank me afterwards,I'm sure of it!'',Grinning and smiling to himself he waited from Madoka's reaction to that .She sighed,knowing when he's like that,nothing can stop him and opened her mouth to speak.''Okay..but don't do anything funny or you'll get your ass kicked!'',she warned,hiding a sweet smile,imagining how in Beyblade's sake will he do that and how will Ryuga and Kyoya take it.

She got tired of it as well,she admitted. Why can't they get together already? Oh,that's right. They were scared in case the other would just laugh at him and reject him,but Madoka knew that won't ever happen. The whole Metal City knew Ryuga,the great Dragon Emperor had a 'thing'as they like to call it for Kyoya. However,Kyoya thought those were only rumors and Gingka had something to do with it just to make the legandary confess to the white-red head. They tried several times to get them together but none of them ever succeeded,much to the gang's huge disappointment. After some months,they stopped trying as if it was the most difficult thing to do in the world. And they had been so right,It wasn't easy..not at all. They 'd rather see Yu flying than Ryuga getting Kyoya as his boyfriend,which by the way would be the most shocking and surprising event in the Beyblade history. It was about time they actually found out Kyoya's gay,they way he was staring at Nile like he was food or something. Madoka shook her head,and why my dear friends did Kyoya loose so fast between his battle with Ryuga? Because he was drooling so much over him,he would almost pee in his pants. Gingka chuckled..Not really! Kyoya always kept his cool in such kind of situations,even though it was hardly ever done. Especially in front of Ryuga,he himself didn't understand what the hell he was seeing in this guy. Madoka laughed a little.''Err right! Bye,I love you!'',Gingka kissed her cheek goodbye and made his way towards Kyoya's house.

On his way there he stopped to buy a sleeping pill and ropes,God knows why he needs them.''What in hell's sake do you want Hagane?'',Kyoya glared at him ,showing obviously that he wasn't in mood. Then again,when was Kyoya in mood? Gingka simply ignored him,not letting for a moment that grin on his face get away.''Chill dude..I came here to talk'',he tried to walk past him to enter the house but was stopped when the green-haired blader put his arm on the doorway,glaring at him again.''What about?'',_man..__**,**_Gingka thought_,he seriously isn't in a good mood..I don't recognise this Kyoya anymore._''About Ryuga'',the Pegasus-owner said in a serious like tone this time ,while Kyoya smirked.''Come on in'',he stepped aside and went to sit on the chair._God with this guy..the one moment he's all pushy and the other all touchy-touchy._''You know Kyoya..I've heard he got a girlfriend'',Gingka said pretending to be sad,and he was doing it perfectly. Kyoya slipped the coffee ''W-What?'',his heart was already in pain and now fucking Hagane's words will hurt it more.''H-How do you know?'',Kyoya's glare got bigger and scarier.''Well you see…I've seen them in the park..sitting'',Gingka smirked evily''kissing''.Kyoya thought his heart was going to explode right there. That asshole._Perfect! Everything goes according to the plan! You're a Genius Gingka!_''Who is that bitch?'',Kyoya shouted to him,he was going to kill both of them. Gingka chuckled ''That 'bitch' for your information will soon be the wife of the great *cough* Ryuga Kishatu*cough*'',he sure as heck knew Ryuga was so going to kill him for all these lies but it was worth it,he was doing it for his sake anyway.

Speaking of his sake..he had to make the plan working now.''Oh no..how could this happen? Dammit!'',Kyoya slapped his head in anger.''God dude..you need something to drink..want me to make you?'',Gingka asked laughing a little at Kyoya's reaction.''Yeah! go! Before I decide to kill myself!'',Gingka gulped at that and hurried to the kitchen. He made an orange juice and threw all the sleeping pill inside._That should do it._''Here you go Yo-Yo!'',he handed him the glass. Kyoya death glared at him for the nickname and drank the juice,the whole glass actually. After 2 minutes his eyes started to shut down themselves,Gingka noticed that.''Hey Kyoya..you alright there buddy?'',he questioned trying hard not to burst out laughing.''I don't know Hagane..I'm feeling dizzy..what the fuck is wrong with that juice you gave me?'',Kyoya was ready to pass out thanks to Gingka.''Nothing I guess..'',at that he heard a glass slip and broke on the floor with Kyoya fainting._Great!_ Thirty minutes had passed and Gingka had already brought Kyoya in Ryuga's house and was ready to leave. How did he got there? From the window or something._ Sorry Kyoya but I'm doing this for ya! Have fun!_,he closed the black door behind him and went to his home.

Meanwhile,Kyoya was starting to wake up,but wait.. this wasn't his bed nor his house._What the fuck? Where am I?_,the he realized in who's house he was exactly._Oh no! How did I get here? Gingka! Fuck this Hagane!_.He glanced at his body,then at the wall,the again at his body. He was naked and he couldn't escape either,with those ropes tied to his skin._Wait before I get my hands on you Gingka._What was he about to do now? Ryuga could come in any minute from now and see him like this?_ Fuck no! He can't see me like this! I have to get out from here quick!_ But how? Only if he had Leone..damn you Gingka ,the door opened and no other than the Dragon Emperor walked in looking shocked for life. Kyoya thought he'd loose his breath.''What the hell are you doing on my bed…like that..Tategami?'',he was speechless,wondering if this was only a dream or reality itself. Kyoya Tategami,naked in his own room…oh God..please be real. Kyoya turned tomato immediately and turned his head away from embarrassment.''I-It was Gingka! Just untie me already,will ya?'',Ryuga blushed red.''F-Fine'',he was about to untie him but then noticed a note on the floor._What's this? _He opened it revealing Gingka's handwriting.

_Hey Ryuga!_

_I got you a gift*smirk*_

_Now do what you want with him or just stay the asshole you were_

_By Gingka_

_P.S Don't fuck him to death or I will be killed._

Ryuga smirked and looked at Kyoya who was shivering.''What are you waiting for Dragon-shit? Untie me,dang it!'',he couldn't take it anymore,he will be embarrassed for his whole life about this. Ryuga chuckled._So damn hot._He brought his face closer to Kyoya's and kissed his lips,Kyoya turned redder,if possible. It was right and good but he pushed him away.''What are you doing?'' ''Making you mine'',a once again chuckle could be heard by the Dragon Emperor.''But you're going to get married!'',Kyoya screamed,he was a cheat obviously.''Who to told you such bullshit?'',Ryuga raised an eyebrow.''Gingka..'',Kyoya answered really annoyed remembering that name._He will pay._''And you believed him? Oh Kyoya..if I ever do get married it will be one special person'',he said.''Who?'',the King of Beasts asked. Perhaps he shouldn't ask at all. Ryuga laughed''You silly'',he connected their lips again into a sweet kiss,Kyoya moaning the whole time.''You like that,don't you?'',Ryuga started kissing his neck leaving marks on it which will sure be hickeys the next day.''Hnn'',Kyoya moaned louder,being touched by him and only him.''Just enjoy the moment'',Ryuga whispered to him before unzipping his own pants._Let the fun begin._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day

BOOM! CRASH! what the? Ryuga woke up from those loud noises remembering what happened the day before._Last night was heaven_.BOOM! ROAR! Must be Leone...wait..Leone? what the fuck? oh yeah.. Kyoya was 'thanking' Gingka for yesterday. Ryuga smirked enjoying the girl-like screams his rival was doing...his fault anyways.

''GINGKAAA!''

''HOLY FUCKING SHIT!''

* * *

**I can't believe I actually wrote all this crap.**

**Oh silly,silly Gingka! You're so dead!**

**And Ryuga is such a pervert. As expected from someone as hot as hell and the Dragon Emperor. Meh...**

**Review if you want! ^_^**


End file.
